


Too Much and Never Enough (But we'll never have more again)

by Matisse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Poetry, here have some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matisse/pseuds/Matisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I wrote while I was having Tara feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much and Never Enough (But we'll never have more again)

That last night  
We held onto each other

As if we’d slip away should we let go.

We whispered each other’s names

Like they were the last things we would ever hear.

We touched

With the ferocity of starving men given bread.

We kissed

Promises of the future and tentative hopes into one another.

But the next morning

Your blood bloomed like poppies on my blouse

And all the promises were broken.


End file.
